


Unlawful

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, Sorry for the late, Tumblr Prompt, written two months ago I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “It's becoming a habit, meeting at the beach.” Chloe said while approaching him.





	Unlawful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: something illegal || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161028264448/lucifer-and-something-illegal-maybe)

“It's becoming a habit, meeting at the beach.” Chloe said while approaching him.  
She was walking with some difficulty on the soft sand but it was too cold to remove shoes and stay barefoot.  
Lucifer let the cigarette fall and turned it off with the sole of his shoes, under the severe look of Chloe.  
“Why did you choose this place?” She demanded to know.  
“I just want to sit in front of the ocean for a little while.” Lucifer murmured. “I've burned my wings here.”  
Chloe laughed with that guttural sound she did when someone tells her something funny or totally strange.  
“No, okay. Why?”  
“There is a good dessert shop who makes such delicious ice cream.” He said lying. He really burned his wings there and it was the first place away from the walls of Lux or her house, that came into his mind when she told him she wanted to talk about something.  
It was a sunny day with a chill breeze. Chloe wrapped her arms around her torso, keeping her coat as close as possible.  
She moistened her lips that started to burn despite the lip balm.  
“The weather changed from last week, it's colder today.” She asserted trying to move on with the conversation, and maybe also to get both of them to a warmer place.  
“I didn't notice.” He replied.  
Chloe still didn't know how it was possible that he always worn only his suit without a coat or a jacket.  
“An ice cream doesn't sound so bad,” she tried then. She didn't know where this place was but at least she could hide herself from the direct wind.  
Lucifer nodded and they started to walk towards the pier, lifting sand with every step they made.  
He was tense, almost worried, he saw too many films and the 'we need to talk sentence' wasn't something good according to them.  
When they arrived at the seafront's pavement, Chloe put a hand on his arm to keep herself balanced while she took off her boots to remove the sand in them.  
“Thanks,” she said. “Which direction?”  
“This way.”  
To be a workday afternoon, the promenade was quite full of teenagers, sportsmen and some families.  
They walked side by side chatting about work and random stuff. Chloe asked about Lux, in return he demanded about her training when she was a rookie.  
Lucifer stopped and grabbed Chloe at the elbow.  
“Have you ever seen this jetty?” He asked.  
Chloe shook her head, she didn't remember that the gate was open.  
“Since the coastal storm took away the security fence and part of the beach, they closed it.”  
But before she could add something Lucifer was lifting himself over the little wall.  
“Lucifer what are you doing”? Chloe grabbed his jacket and tried to pull him down.  
“I'm doing what everyone does when they come here.”  
He put both hands on the end of the railing and with ease, he lifted himself up.  
“C'mon.” He mocked her as he sat on the edge. “Loosen it up a bit, Detective.” And he climbed over, landing with a light sound of his heels.  
“Lucifer, it's illegal!”  
“And nobody is watching.”  
“I'm wearing heels.”  
“They are boots with heels, short and big. Come on!”  
She snorted, she knew it was a lost cause with him. She got on the little wall. She rested her hands on the highest bar and she lifted herself up, sitting then as he did before. Lucifer raised an arm and placed it near her back, just for safety.  
Chloe passed a leg to the other side, then the other. Leaning on Lucifer's arm, she climbed down, being careful to not get her coat caught in the iron.  
“Aren't you a bit thrilled?” He demanded making fun of her. “You broke the law.”  
Chloe ignored him and started to walk toward the broken dock.  
She looked for a bench but there wasn't any, so she approached the edge and she sat on the planks.  
They were way more exposed but the wind was less strong, maybe because it was coming from behind.  
“You don't want to sit?” She asked looking up at him.  
“And ruin this suit? No thanks.” Lucifer replied and put his hand in his pocket.  
He was even taller from Chloe's perspective and they couldn't talk like that so she stood up and she cleaned the back of her coat with her hand.  
“So,” he started. “What did you want to talk about?”    
Lucifer pulled out a sack and took a rolling paper, a filter and a little pouch with something that was very similar to grass.  
When Chloe realized she took both of his hand and lowered them, trying to hide what he was holding between their bodies.  
“Lucifer, What the hell are you doing?” She asked with an angry tone.  
“What?” He said. “Everyone comes here to smoke something good.”  
“Lucifer, no.”  
“This could be your catchphrase.”  
He freed his hands from her grip and took a paper from the box.  
“And there is no one around here.” He put the holder in his pocket and the filter between his lips to have his hand more free.  
Chloe stole the pouch from his hand and placed it in her pocket.  
“You won't smoke a joint under my gaze and now we will come back to the promenade.”  
Lucifer removed the filter from his mouth just to exclaim a disappointed “Detective”.  
But Chloe had already begun to walk to the locked gate.  
She jumped on the little wall but from this side it was higher so it was more difficult to lift themselves.  
Lucifer grabbed and broke the lock, opening the rusted gate.  
“Couldn't you do this before?”  
“And where is the fun in that?”  
“Lucifer Morningstar, I will arrest you one day.”


End file.
